


Helpless When She Smiles

by craftyns99



Series: I've Been Thinking About You [1]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: Someone in Tree Hill speaks about their feelings for Brooke





	Helpless When She Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF

The huskiness of her voice was a real turn on; there was no disputing that. Her smile could light up a city and she had dimples to die for. The one and only Brooke Davis stole my heart and she didn't know it. She is one of a kind, a girl with spunk and tenacity. She has a heart of gold that others with her history wouldn't have. She was a rich cheerleader who could get any guy that she wanted. In fact she did get any guy that she wanted. That's the thing about Brooke, what she wants, she gets. She has the ability to never give up no matter what. It's one of the things I love about her; I mean I love everything about her. If only she wanted me like that. I know I mean a lot to her. She tells me this but I want her to want and need me, the way I want and need her.

There are a lot of things I could go on about her and why I've fallen helpless for her charms. One of the things I love about her is once she's your friend she has your back. She would fight tooth and nail for you and be there when you need her the most. You're family to her, the family that cares and is actually around for unlike her actual family. My warning to anyone is to not get on the wrong side of her. If you betray her then that's another story, it's just not something you want to do. She can still find a way to forgive you, though it may take a while. She is definitely someone you want on her side and I'm glad she's on mine. I'm not even going to speak about the nicknames she has for people.

I can't pin point the exact moment when I fell for her. Maybe I had a long time ago and didn't realise it. I secretly watch her when she's not looking and I don't mean in that kind of stalker way. I mean when we've stopped a conversation or she's across a room, I steal a glance, in fact I always still a glance. Sometimes I feel like she knows that I'm doing it as she's caught me a few times and gives me her sexy, flirtatious smile. One of many Brooke smiles she has. I know she has ones that are especially for me and I have ones especially for her too. It's like we're playing some sort of game, I'm just not sure what game it is and if we are both participating in it.

I have this need to always be close to her. She's very affectionate and she sends shivers through my body when she touches me. If only she knew what she does to me. I make a point of letting any contact we have linger a bit longer than normal, like a hug. We have our own little private jokes that have us in fits of laughter for ages. We would even get strange looks from people.

She's a complete flirt and I don't mean it in a bad way. She flirts with me and I know it's in a joking way but when I flirt back, I mean it. The glints in my eyes tell the truth, my body language tells the truth yet she doesn't see or maybe she does and she's not willing to deal with it. I sometimes wonder if she's thinking what I'm thinking, it's one of many thoughts that go through my head when it comes to her.

I'm trying to pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel, but every time I go through it in my head, it never ends well. Face to face, a letter or something else that will spring to mind. It will change so much and that's part of why I haven't told her; that and she might not fell the same way. One day I will tell her because as they say 'the truth will set you free' but the truth will stay well hidden for now.


End file.
